Caitlyn's Concert
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: Jojo writes a song and performs it for his crush in Whoville High. I'm back to my Horton roots! Hope ya'll like.


I've returned to my Horton roots. I've seen Horton again this week and for most of you that don't have HBO yet, you'll be happy to know that 'Horton Hears a Who' will premiere on HBO, Saturday June 27th. It's gonna be cool. Enjoy this fic.

* * *

Caitlyn's Concert

by: Terrell James

One Friday evening in Whoville, Jojo walked home from school until he saw Caitlyn walking behind him, looking happy. She looked at Jojo and gave him a 'hi' wave. She told him, "So, I heard you've written a song for the school's concert show. You're gonna sing?"

"Of course. I just wrote it for 2 days and I think it's perfect for everyone to hear and I hop everyone likes it." said Jojo.

"They'll love it. I hope to hear your voice in the concert."

"You will."

"Okay, see you tonight."

Caitlyn walked herself home and Jojo sighed softly, as he looked at her walking. What she doesn't know is that the song he written is for her because he has a crush on her since they first met. Jojo walked home and got himself ready for the concert. Hours later, he looked at himself in the mirror and stared at his own brown eyes and looked a little nervous about performing in front of the school.

He quickly sighed to himself and gained a little confidence and started combing his hair, put his friendship bracelet that Caitlyn made on his left wrist and got his guitar and songwriting book and exited his room. Ned and Sally saw Jojo going out on to the door and Ned said, "Hey, son. We'll see in the concert. Good luck. We'll all be rooting for you."

"Thanks, dad. I'm gonna need it." said Jojo, nervously, as he went out the door and headed for the school.

As he got there, he saw his friends, Cody and Mike McKinney, coming in the entrance and greeted them. Cody said, "Dude, you're gonna rock out the school!"

Jojo chuckled and said, "Thanks for the support, Cody."

"No probs, man."

"So, what type of song that you wrote? Is it a rockin' one or a heartfelt tune?" Mike asked.

"Try a song about a crush."

Mike and Cody gasped with excitement and said, "Is it about a girl?"

Jojo blushed a little and said, "Um, yeah. Don't tell anyone about it, but I actually wrote it for Caitlyn."

"Caitlyn? Are you serious?" asked Cody.

"Absoultely."

"Well, hey, man. It's your song. I say go for it." said Mike.

"Do you Alex would be proud of me?"

The two brothers sighed and Cody said, "Dude, Alex would've been here to see you perform like crazy. So, yeah., he would be proud of you, man."

"You think so?"

"We know so." Mike said.

They heard the principal announcing and knew that it's a good time to enter in the auditorium and get ready for the concert. Mike, Cody and Jojo walked backstage along with other talented students anxiously waiting for their shot at impressing the school. Within an hour, Jojo was waiting until it was his turn and started to feel a little stage-fright about performing and when they found out it's his turn, he looked at the audience and saw his parents, his 96 sisters and Caitlyn there and seeing their faces gave Jojo some confidence and he's ready to take the stage.

The principal called out and said, "And now, next up we have Jojo McDodd."

Jojo walked towards the stage with his guitar and sat on a stool with the mic close to him. He heard his family and Caitlyn cheering for him. He chuckles softly and said, "Well, this is a song that I wrote for a certain crush I have in school. This song is dedicated to my friend, Caitlyn. I hope you guys enjoy it."

When she heard Jojo call up her name, she was thrilled to hear Jojo's song and see how it sounds. He strums his guitar and starts to sing the song.

_Ooh-whoa-ohh-ooh_

_Ooh-ooh-ooh-ohh_

_I hung up the phone tonight  
Something happened for the first time  
Deep inside  
It was a rush_

_What a rush_

_'Cause the possibility  
That you would ever feel the same way  
About me  
It's just too much  
Just too much_

_Why do I keep running from the truth  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized  
So mesmerized  
And I've just got to know_

_Do you ever think  
When you're all alone  
All that we could be  
Where this thing could go  
Am I crazy or falling in love  
Is it real or just another crush  
_

_Do you catch a breath  
When I look at you  
Are you holding back  
Like the way I do  
_

_'Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't going  
Away  
Going away_

_Has it ever crossed your mind  
When we're hanging,  
Spending time, girl, are we just friends  
Is there more  
Is there more_

_See it's a chance we've gotta take  
'Cause I believe that we can make this  
Into something that'll last  
Last forever  
Forever_

_Do you ever think  
When you're all alone  
All that we could be  
Where this thing could go  
Am I crazy or falling in love  
Is it real or just another crush  
_

_Do you catch a breath  
When I look at you  
Are you holding back  
Like the way I do  
_

_'Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away  
But i know this crush ain't going  
Away  
Going away_

_Why do I keep running from the truth  
(Why do I keep running)  
All I ever think about is you  
(All I ever think about)  
You got me hypnotized  
(Hypnotized)  
So mesmerized  
(mesmerized)  
And I've just got to know_

_Do you ever think (ever think)  
When you're all alone (all alone)  
All that we could be  
Where this thing could go (yeah)  
Am I crazy or falling in love (crazy)  
Is it real or just another crush (Another crush, yeah)_

_Do you catch a breath  
When I look at you  
Are you holding back  
Like the way I do_

_'Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away (whoa, ohh)  
But I know this crush ain't going  
Away (this crush ain't)_

_Going away (going away)_

He strums the final chord and the crowd cheers and applauded loudly and all of them stood up from their seats and continued cheering. Jojo stood up in the stage and took a bow. He smiled and went backstage and saw all the students clapping for him. Cody and Mike came to him and Mike said, "Awesome work, dude!"

"Agreed! I'm sure Caitlyn will love it very much." said Cody.

"I already have."

They turned around and saw Caitlyn walking across the stage and came to Jojo and said, "I loved the song you wrote for me, Jojo."

"Thanks, Caitlyn."

"It was very sweet of you to write it for me because I know you have a crush on me."

"You do?"

"Of course. Even though we're just friends."

"No problem."

* * *

The song is "Crush" from David Archuleta. Hope you like it!


End file.
